Operation: HEALTHY
by ArthurEngine
Summary: Another KND fan fiction by yours truly. This one centres around Soccer Mum. And here, Jessica, the 1st Grade President, and Shaunie are Kids Next Door operatives. Note: In my headcanon, Soccer Mum is Numbuh 12's mum, Jessica's surname is Werner, Numbuh 12's real name is Madison Banks. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network does.


**Healthy**  
 **Evil**  
 **Adult**  
 **Loathes**  
 **Tireless**  
 **Heroic**  
 **Youngsters**

Somewhere in the Arctic Base Prison, spending her time kicking soccer balls around her cell, was the tyrannically sport-obsessed Soccer Mom. She was doing her time for turning Numbuh 1 into a football head, and putting Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 into a goal. She was making the girls in her peewee football team kick the ball in the face, and that's why she was sent to this prison.  
"Someday I'll get my revenge on those Kids Next Door! I hear my daughter had betrayed them one night, so she seems to be doing her job right." Soccer Mom said to herself.

That evening, the perfect opportunity arose. She waited until the prison guards let their guard down, and she used her soccer ball to kick the cell down as many times as possible.  
"This should get me out of this cold cell!" She said angrily.  
Just as her cell bars broke down, she was free.  
"I'm free! Now I can get my revenge on those Kids Next Door! But first, I have to prepare my soccer team. Hmm…. maybe those girls who didn't wanna kick the ball in the face."

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Meanwhile, it was time for some cadets to graduate from their days as cadets. The first of these cadets was Numbuh 86's youngest brother, Shaunie Fulbright.  
"It is with great honour to announce these cadets' graduation." Numbuh 362 proudly announced. "These cadets will soon be operatives, fighting adult tyranny and saving kids from early bedtimes, homework, healthy eating, and worst of all, having to go to our room. Shaunie Fulbright, you're first!"  
Numbuh 86 shed tears, knowing her youngest brother was an operative now, meaning that both her younger brothers were operatives.  
Shaunie picked his nose, ready to insert his booger.  
"With this booger, I vow to work for the Kids Next Door! Should I quit, let this booger be replaced with a worthier operative!" Shaunie proudly announced.

Shaunie was preparing to insert his booger into the module.  
"Since my brother is Numbuh 85, and my sister is Numbuh 86, I choose the codename…. Numbuh 87!"  
The booger moved up to Circuit Face, accepting him into the Kids Next Door.  
"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 87. You shall be serving in Sector W."  
"It is with great honour to introduce you to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 87. Enjoy fighting adult tyranny!" Rachel said proudly.  
"That's my brother." Numbuh 86 said proudly. "Finally a Kids Next Door operative like his big brother and his big sister."

Among the other sectors, Sector W was watching.  
"I knew it!" Sonia said proudly. "I was right. Numbuh 85, your brother is on our sector!"  
"Cool, huh?" Lee agreed.  
"You were right, Sonia." Paddy said. "My brother is one of us now."

And there was another cadet who has decided to join the Kids Next Door. This operative was none other than the girl who is dearly devoted to her Hopsy Mopsy, Jessica.  
"Next up, it's Jessica Werner!" Numbuh 362 proudly announced. "Now Jessica. If you will, insert your booger into this code module."  
"Booger?! Ew!" Jessica groaned in disgust.  
"Aw, come on!" Numbuh 362 begged. "If you don't pick your nose and put it in this code module, you can't become a Kids Next Door operative!"  
"Oh, alright." Jessica reluctantly admitted defeat.  
Jessica picked her nose, even though she didn't want to.  
"With this booger, I vow to help the Kids Next Door battle unwanted adult tyranny!"  
Jessica was ready to insert her booger.  
"I…. choose…. the codename…. Numbuh 90!"  
Jessica put her booger into the module and it collected her DNA.  
"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 90. You shall be serving in Sector W."  
"We are proud to have you on board, Numbuh 90." Numbuh 362 proudly announced. "Whenever your sector is needed, you shall be fighting adult tyranny."  
"Thank you, everyone!" Jessica proudly announced.

Back at Sector W, the members were surprised to have another member. Sonia shed some tears of joy.  
"I'm not the only girl in my sector anymore." Sonia said.  
"Cool!" Lee was pleased too.  
But that's not all, Sammy, the 1st Grade President, had also trained to join the Kids Next Door. Something that'll give him a break from being the 1st Grade President. Sammy did the same thing Jessica did as she joined.  
"Since Jessica chose Numbuh 90, I choose the codename…. Numbuh 89!" Sammy said proudly.  
"Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 89. You shall be serving in Sector W."  
"Sammy's in my sector!" Jessica said, shedding tears of joy. "Could my first day as Kids Next Door operative get any better?"

Later, all the Kids Next Door were celebrating the graduations of the now operatives. Lee, Paddy and Sonia were welcoming Shaunie, Sammy, and Jessica.

"I'm so glad you could join our sector, Shaunie." Sonia told Paddy's brother.  
"I too was hoping to join your sector." Shaunie said. "After all, my brother can't be alone."  
"Tommy could've been in our sector." Sonia continued. "But he ended up in Sector V with his brother, and he had the codename, Numbuh T."

"T's not a number!" Shaunie said.  
"Did you say Tommy?" Jessica asked Sonia. "He hasn't been in our class in a long time. And his brother, along with his girlfriend, helped me when Heinrich stole Mr. Fluffleupagus. And that rabbit thief even turned my Hopsy Mopsy into chocolate. But thankfully, Mr. Fluffleupagus turned my rabbit toy back to normal."  
"Exactly how long have you had Hopsy Mopsy for?" Sonia asked. She knew Jessica's Hopsy Mopsy had wear and tear.  
"Ever since I was a baby," Jessica began. "my mom gave it to me."  
"Cool." Lee said. "Now, about Tommy…."  
"Ever since Tommy quit the Kids Next Door," Sonia replied. "he decided to work alone, dubbing himself 'The Tommy'. He won the Surfing Contest a few days ago. But he gave his prize to me and Lee."  
"That was cool of him." Lee nodded. "After all, Sonia and I work best together."  
Sammy and Jessica eyed each other cheekily and started to chant.  
"Lee and Sonia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Quiet! It's not like that!" Lee blushed.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

The next day, after the graduation, an alarm blared in Sector V's treehouse. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 came running into the main room. Numbuh 1 had news of an emergency.  
"Attention, Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 called. "We're needed in a mission of utter importance."  
"Numbuh 5 hopes Numbuh 1's not announcing that lettuce is Rainbow Monkey heart." Numbuh 5 said, remembering the time Numbuh 1 announced that Rainbow Monkey brains are cauliflower.  
"As it turns out, Soccer Mum has escaped from the Arctic Prison!" Numbuh 1 continued. "As it turns out, she's running a Health Convention, making kids become as obedient as possible, making them grow up faster."  
"So you're telling us we're going to have to capture her again?" Numbuh 2 asked with surprise.  
"Precisely." Numbuh 1 answered. "But we're going to need some help. I heard Sector W got some new members yesterday. I suggest asking them for some assistance."  
"Good idea!" Numbuh 4 said. "They can do a sneaky job."  
"I can't wait to work with Sonia and Jessica!" Numbuh 3 said excitedly. "Then I can ask them how many Rainbow Monkeys they have!"  
"Blegh!" Numbuh 4 groaned. "Rainbow Monkeys are stoopid!"  
Numbuh 3 gave Numbuh 4 a dirty look.

Meanwhile, at the Convention Centre, Soccer Mom was holding her health convention. She had all kinds of conventions that the fellow villains had.

Knightbrace had his dental function.  
"I'll soon be able to make those kids' teeth as clean as possible! Then they'll never be able to find my cavity cave!" Knightbrace said to himself.

Mr. Boss had his asparagus function.  
"I'll be able to make those snot-nosed brats eat as much asparagus as possible. Besides, we were never made to eat garbage like this. That should help them play sports!"

Count Spankulot had his Spank Therapy function.  
"Those childrens, who threaten to mess with my function and not play sports, shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!"

Chester had his Happy Headband function.  
"I will give those children all the Happy Headbands I have for a high price, and I will be rich, rich, rich! I'm the smartest genius in the world!"

Mr. Fizz had his vegetable juice function.  
"This convention should also teach kids not to drink any soda until they're 13! Plus, it should help build up their strength in sports."

Gramma Stuffum had her vegetable function.  
"Those skinny kids vill be fat vonce they get a taste of mein disgusting food! Then they'll have to exercise at Soccer Mom's function."

And Soccer Mom had her exercise function.  
"Once those kids come to my convention, they'll be exercising in no time! And they'll grow up to be happy healthy adults! Soccer Mom, you genius!"

Soon, somebody came through the door to the convention centre. This somebody was….  
"Oh, it's the Toiletnator!" Mr. Boss groaned. "Mr. Wink! Mr. Fibb!" I thought I told you to send the fake invitation!"  
"We did." Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb said.  
"Sorry, Mr. Boss." Toiletnator said. "I hope I'm not late for the Health Convention, am I? I'm glad I knew the Health Convention couldn't be in the Antarctic Convention Centre. Ooh! Is this the Broccoli function?"  
"Yes." Mr. Wink sighed.  
"I suggest he would like a stem, wouldn't he, Mr. Wink?" Mr. Fibb asked.  
"I sure would!" Toiletnator said.  
"Cut it out, Toiletnator!" Mr. Boss demanded. "We're making kids eat this garbage!"

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Later, when it was time for the Convention Centre to open for business, some kids came over. One of these kids was a girl. This girl has long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt, a light blue skirt, a light pink bow in her hair, and white Mary Janes.  
"Candy Convention. Alright!" The girl exclaimed. "Candy!"  
And she and several other kids went in, only to find it wasn't all it seemed.  
"Ah, you've fallen into my trap, you little babies!" Soccer Mom cackled. "How would you like to train to kick the ball in the face?"  
"Ball in the face?" A boy asked. "What kind of candy convention is this?"  
"Oh, a sport candy convention, to make you snot-nosed brats grow up nice and healthy."

Later, Sector V arrived at the convention.  
"Candy convention?" Numbuh 4 said. "I'm in!"  
Numbuh 4 was heading for the door, only for Numbuh 1 to grab him by the hood.  
"Hold it, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 said. "You can't go in there! It's a trap!"  
But then, the sign changed to Rainbow Monkey Convention.  
"Rainbow Monkey Convention!" Numbuh 3 said excitedly. "I'm in!"  
This caused Numbuh 5 to grab her by the sleeve.  
"Hold it, Numbuh 3! Numbuh 1 said it's a trap!" Numbuh 5 reminded her.  
"Remember, team. Stay focused." Numbuh 1 said.

"And we're here to help out!" Said a voice.  
It was Sonia. She, Lee, Paddy, Shaunie, Sammy, and Jessica had arrived. They were also assigned the mission.  
"We're here to ruin this convention once and for all!" Lee announced. "Have you any ideas on how we're going to do it?"  
"I have an idea." Numbuh 1 told them. "And this is what we're going to do."  
And Numbuh 1 whispered to everyone around him.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Numbuh 1 went over to Lizzie's house, pretending to want to get back with her. He knocked on her door.  
Lizzie was in the kitchen, and she'd already finished baking a pie.  
"Now who could that be at this hour?" Lizzie grumbled. "If it's Nigel Uno, trying to get back with me, I will…."  
She opened the door and….  
"Er…. Hi, Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 said innocently.  
"Nigel. We're broken up. So, will you just leave me alone?" Lizzie said angrily.  
"But Lizzie! I'm not trying to get back with you." Numbuh 1 answered. "I'm telling you that there's a much better person to date than me. He's over at the Supervillain Supermarket."  
"Well then, hubba hubba!" Lizzie said, and she ran off to the supermarket.  
Little did Lizzie realise this was all a ruse.  
"The coast is clear." Numbuh 1 told the operatives.  
Lee snuck into Lizzie's house. He tossed the yo-yo onto Lizzie's terrible pie and grabbed it.  
"This pie is disgusting." Lee said, holding the pie.  
"All according to plan." Numbuh 1 smiled.

Next, they went over to the Supervillain Supermarket and Deli. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 were in the cereal aisle, looking for a box of Rainbow Munchies Cereal. Only this one was made with actual cereal ingredients instead of real Rainbow Monkeys.  
"I love this part of the mission. Looking for Rainbow Munchies Cereal!" Numbuh 3 cheered. "Can't believe they're made out of real Rainbow Monkeys." Numbuh 5 said.  
"Actually," Numbuh 3 said, reading a box. "they're made of real cereal ingredients. Yay!"  
"Perfect for this convention." Numbuh 2 said. "This'll be a real cereal killer!"  
Numbuh 2 burst into laughter, only for Numbuh 5 to slap him with her hat.  
"Stop that! You did not just say that!" Numbuh 5 said angrily. And she chased him to the ice cream aisle.  
"All the more for me!" Numbuh 3 cheerfully said, as she put all the cereal boxes into the shopping cart.

Sammy and Jessica were in the confectionary aisle. They were looking for all sorts of candy to put in the convention centre.  
"I hope none of these bunnies are made from real bunnies." Sammy said.  
"I hope none of these bunnies are made from Hopsy Mopsys." Jessica said. "I don't want my Hopsy Mopsy to turn into chocolate again."  
The 2 kids put as much candy as they could into their shopping cart.

Next, Numbuh 4 came across the Skunky Scout girl known as Laura Limpin.  
"Whatcha doin' there, Skunk Scout?" Numbuh 4 asked her.  
"I'm selling Skunky Scout Candy for Troop 177." Laura replied.  
"Then in which case, I'll steal your candy!" Numbuh 4 replied, swiping Laura's candy wagon, taking it to the convention centre.  
This got Laura very angry. She was so angry, she'd turned into the giant monstrous teenager we know as the Big Badolescent.  
"COME BACK WITH MY SKUNKY SCOUT CANDY!" Big Badolescent roared, as she chased after Numbuh 4.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

At last, all the supplies for their plan were collected. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
"I've got it!" Shaunie said. "I heard from my sister that Father tricked the Arctic Base into thinking there was an emergency at the Moonbase. So, it's only fair we trick these adults into thinking we're Father. And I've swiped a black suit to do it."  
"That…. is…. the stoopidest, most hairbrained, most brilliant plan I've heard all day!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "Now, teams. Which 2 of you should dress as Father together?"

Just as all the villains were still having their convention, Father came in.  
"Attention, fellow kids-hating adults!" Father said in a weird voice. "There is an emergency going on at the Delightful Mansion! Those pesky Kids Next Door are invading the mansion, and they have destroyed the Delightfulisation Chamber. You all must leave this convention and go to the Delightful Mansion. Oh, and some of these pesky brats are at Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, destroying the cave."  
"Well then, if that's the case, let's go to my cavity cave first! Then to the Delightful Mansion!" Knightbrace announced.  
And all the adult villains set out.  
"I can't wait to kick those pesky babies in the face!" Soccer Mom cheered.  
"Those who threaten the Delightful Children shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!" Spankulot cackled.

Little did either of these villains realise that 'Father' was actually a black suit worn by Shaunie, sitting on Sammy's shoulders. They removed their suit, and they looked out at Sector V and the rest of Sector W, giving a thumbs up.  
"That's the spirit, Shaunie." Numbuh 1 said. "Kids Next Door, Convention Stations!"  
And they all set to work.  
Numbuh 1 snapped all of Chester's Happy Headbands, and Numbuh 3 placed Rainbow Monkeys all over the function. They even set the trapped kids free. Numbuh 4 looked at the function. He made a disgusted look, and Numbuh 3 glared at him.  
Numbuh 2 took all of Gramma Stuffum's disgusting food, ready to dispose of it, and Sammy and Jessica placed as many Easter eggs and chocolate bunnies in the function as possible.  
Numbuh 5 took away Knightbrace's dental floss, toothpaste, and toothbrushes, and Sonia replaced them with Skunky Scout Candy, milkshakes, and ice cream.  
Lee used his yo-yo to snatch up all the broccoli in Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's function, and Shaunie replaced all the broccoli with pizza. Lee was about to eat a stem of broccoli when Numbuh 1 smacked his hand, causing him to drop it.  
Paddy went over to Mr. Boss's fun and snatched all the asparagus. Then, Shaunie replaced them all with Rainbow Munchies Cereal.  
Sonia walked over to Mr. Fizz's function and removed all the vegetable juice, and Lee replaced them all with bottles of root beer, orange squash, and creaming soda.  
And last, but most certainly not least, Numbuh 1 went to Soccer Mom's function and burst every single soccer ball, and Numbuh 3 replaced them all with Rainbow Monkeys, Skunky Scout Candy, potato chips, and cheeseburgers. Numbuh 3 place a notice that read "Farva was 'ere", though it should've said "Father was here". Numbuh 3 was about to eat a burger when Numbuh 1 told her not to.

"Well done, team!" Numbuh 1 told the 2 sectors. "It'll be a while before those adults realise they've been tricked. And now, to free these kids!"  
Numbuh 1 sent the kids they'd freed out of the convention centre, and they were about to head out when….  
"So! You miserable brats thought you could trick us, did you?" Mr. Boss said, as he and all the other villains came back. "And Shaunie?! You thought you could do this to your own father?!"  
Shaunie gulped.  
"Er…. No, Mr. Boss!" Sonia begged. "It wasn't us! I-I-it was Father!"  
"Father, Schmather!" Soccer Mom said. "We know it was you miserable babies!"  
"It was Father." Numbuh 3 said. "Look. There's a notice in your convention."  
Soccer Mom walked over to her convention and read the notice.  
"Hey! This can't have been Father! Father's writing is neater than this!" Soccer Mom grouched. "And Father is spelled wrong!"  
"But he put some super-duper cute soccer balls in your convention." Numbuh 3 said.  
Soccer Mom looked back and….  
"Rainbow Monkeys?!" Soccer Mom roared. "What happened to my soccer balls?!"  
"Ice cream?! Milkshakes?! Skunky Scout Candy?!" Knightbrace exclaimed.  
"Easter eggs?! Chocolate bunnies?!" Gramma Stuffum was shocked.  
"Pizza?!" Mr. Wink said.  
"Where's our broccoli?!" Mr. Fibb demanded.  
"Father took it." Numbuh 2 said.  
"Wait a minute! Father hates broccoli! Get 'em!" Mr. Boss roared.

Both sectors were ready to attack the villains. Numbuh 3 was facing off against Knightbrace.  
"I'm going to make your teeth clean!" Knightbrace said.  
Knightbrace walked over to his function, raring to attack Numbuh 3 when….  
"Ice cream?! Milkshakes?! Skunky Scout Candy?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Knightbrace roared.  
And Numbuh 3 grabbed all the Skunky Scout Candy and shoved it in Knightbrace's teeth.

Sammy, Sonia, and Jessica were facing off against Soccer Mum.  
"Don't worry, Jessica!" Sonia told her brunette friend. "There are 2 of us, and one of her. So, everything should go just fine."  
"I sure hope so." Jessica said.  
"But she's very tough." Sammy said.  
"You! You miserable babies!" Soccer Mom roared. "You ruined my convention! For that, I am taking that childish Hopsy Mopsy off of you!"  
"No! You can't take my Hopsy Mopsy away from me!" Jessica begged.  
"Oh, too bad!"  
And Soccer Mom snatched Hopsy Mopsy off of Jessica.  
"No! NO!" Jessica moaned, and she burst into tears and started crying.  
"And now," Soccer Mom continued. "I am going to lock all of you brats into a dark storage room until I figure out a way to dispose of this rabbit toy and make you kick the ball in the face!"  
This made Jessica even more upset, and Sonia really got Soccer Mom's attention.  
"Dark…. Storage…. ROOM?!" Sonia roared, as her teeth got sharp and her eyes turned scarlet red.  
"Yes! Dark storage room! To teach you how to kick the ball in the face!"

This angered Sonia so much, she tackled Soccer Mom.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE STORAGE ROOM! NO! NO! NO! DON'T EVEN PUT ME IN THERE!"  
Jessica and Sammy watched, as Sonia spent her time attacking Soccer Mom. She punched her, kicked her, scratched her, stomped on her, and even bit her on the arm and the leg.  
"HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR UGLY FACE!" Sonia roared.  
And Sonia did just that. She got off Soccer Mom and kicked her in the face multiple times.  
Let me at her too!" Jessica joined in.  
And both Sonia and Jessica took it in turns at kicking Soccer Mom in the face.  
"Let that be a lesson to put me in the dark!" Sonia finished as she stopped attacking Soccer Mom.  
"Serves you right for taking Hopsy Mopsy!" Jessica said.  
Sonia walked over to Hopsy Mopsy, picked it up, and gave it back to Jessica.  
"Here, Jessica. Here's your Hopsy Mopsy back." Sonia told Jessica.  
"Thank you, Sonia." Jessica said. She was grateful of her blonde friend.  
"Now I know why so many people fear you, Sonia." Sammy said.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 were facing off against Gramma Stuffum.  
"You skinny kids vill never defeat me!" Gramma Stuffum taunted. "Do your vorst!"  
"What are we gonna do, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
Numbuh 1 thought for a second, and he remembered the pie he stole from Lizzie. He handed it over to Numbuh 2.  
"Use this, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said.  
"The same pie Lizzie baked for you on your vacation in Jamaica?!" Numbuh 2 said.  
"Don't eat it! Throw it!" Numbuh 1 demanded.  
This is what Numbuh 2 did. He threw the pie in Gramma Stuffum's face, and she fainted from its toxicity.  
"You are a sneaky one, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 told his English friend.  
And both operatives high-fived.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

At last, all the villains were defeated.  
"Well done, team." Numbuh 1 said. "These villains won't be holding anymore conventions for a long time."  
"Yeah! They were such vill-lames!" Numbuh 2 laughed.  
This got everyone looking at Numbuh 2 with disdain.  
"What? It was a great joke!" Numbuh 2 just shrugged.  
"Let's just say this mission is complete." Numbuh 1 said. "Now let's go for the day."  
And both sectors headed off.

"That was a pretty awesome mission we had." Sammy said.  
"Pretty tough for a first mission." Shaunie agreed.  
"Sonia sure was at her violentest here." Jessica said. "She sure showed that soccer brat who's boss! And she even helped get my Hopsy Mopsy back!"  
"I just don't like the dark!" Sonia replied. "And it was nothing."  
"That mission was cool!" Said Lee.  
"Now, what do you say we go and have some ice cream?" Said Shaunie.  
"Ice cream sounds great!" said Paddy.  
"Ice cream sounds cool! Er, no pun intended." Lee chuckled.  
"Luckily, Knightbrace's function has ice cream. We can get some there!" Sonia suggested.  
"Now you're talking!" Sammy agreed.  
And the 6 operatives went back into the convention to see all the villains still unconscious from the fight. There, looking at Soccer Mom, was Numbuh 12.

"Numbuh 12?" Paddy asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Sonia asked.  
"Sonia? Did you beat up my mom?" Asked Numbuh 12.  
"N-Numbuh 12?! Soccer Mom is your mom?!" Sonia was surprised. She didn't know Numbuh 12 was the daughter of Soccer Mom.  
"Of course she's my mother!" Numbuh 12 answered.  
"But she tried to put me into the dark!" Sonia said.  
"And she took my Hopsy Mopsy off me!" Jessica said.  
"And she tried to make girls kick Numbuh 1 in the face!" Shaunie said, knowing about Numbuh 1's first experience with the hypocritical gym teacher.  
"Yes. All true." Numbuh 12 said. "But she did this because she was manipulated by Ernest, who suggested trapping all the dads of some peewee football girls."  
"That must be why you betrayed my sister!" Said Paddy.  
"It wasn't me!" Numbuh 12 said. "Father framed me! He transformed into me!"  
"Oh yeah. I heard from my sister." Shaunie said.  
"It's alright, Mom." Numbuh 12 told Soccer Mom. "Once the Kids Next Door send you back to the Arctic Base Prison, you'll be as good as new."

That was quite a surprise, wasn't it?

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Later, the guards of the Arctic Base Prison arrived to take Soccer Mom away.  
"Have fun in the prison, Mom." Numbuh 12 said.  
"Oh, you haven't seen the last of me, you miserable brats!" Soccer Mom said. "I'll be back and I'll kick your faces! Oh, except you, Madison. And I thought you'd betrayed these brats!"  
"That was Father." Numbuh 12 said. "He framed me to cover up."  
"Madison?!" Lee said in surprise.  
"That's my name." Said Numbuh 12. "Madison Banks. That's my name."  
"Cool." Lee said.

Later, Laura Limpin, still Big Badolescent, had arrived at the convention centre. As soon as she saw the sign say "Candy Convention", she turned back into Laura.  
"Candy!" Laura said excitedly. And she went into the Convention Centre.  
As she arrived, she was surprised. There was so much confectionary, ice cream, and savoury food in the convention centre.  
"Food!" She cheered.  
As Laura arrived at Soccer Mom's function, she saw….  
"Skunky Scout?!" Laura was surprised. "It's my Skunky Scout Candy!"  
And Laura transformed into Big Badolescent and ran around the convention centre, destroying everything it had to offer.  
"YOU GIVE BACK MY SKUNKY SCOUT CANDY, NOW!"  
Then, she came over to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's function, only to find….  
"Pizza!" And Big Badolescent turned back into Laura.  
Laura tried a piece of the pizza, and she noticed….  
"Pineapple?!" She exclaimed. "I HATE PINEAPPLE!"  
And Laura turned back into Big Badolescent and was ready to beat up Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.  
"Not in the face!" Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb begged.

 **End Transmission.**

And what became of Sector V? Well, let's just say all of Sectors V and W were at the convention centre. Numbuh 4 buried himself up to his neck in the ice cream that had melted in the convention destroyed by Laura.  
"Now this is what I call a convention." Numbuh 4 said. And he started to sing.  
"Da na na na! Buried in the ice cream!  
Da na na na! I won't give a scream!  
Da na na! Buried! Where did they go?  
Buried, buried! Buried in the  
Buried in the ice cream!


End file.
